Un conte
by Trisha-L
Summary: "-Maman, tu pourrais me raconter une histoire ?" La jeune mère regarda son fils, et se dit qu'elle avait une très belle histoire à raconter : la sienne. Principalement UlquiHime.


**Disclaimer :** Bleach est à Tite Kubo

**Note : **Un petit UlquiHime assez triste. Bonne lecture à tous :D.

* * *

« -Maman ! s'exclama un petit garçon à la voix fluette, tu pourrais me raconter une histoire ? »

Il la regarda de ses grands yeux gris emplis d'innocence, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère, de la même couleur mais animé de cette lueur d'amour pur : celui d'une mère pour son enfant.

« -Que voudrais-tu que je te lise ? » Elle lui caressa la joue, appréciant le contact doux de cette peau que le temps n'avait pas encore abîmée.

« -Je connais déjà tous les livres que j'ai, ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue boudeuse enfantine, je veux que tu me _racontes_ une nouvelle histoire ! »

Il offrit à sa mère un sourire rayonnant qui emplit cette dernière de bonheur. Elle lui rendit un sourire doux, s'accroupissant afin d'être à sa hauteur.

« -Tu voudrais que j'invente une histoire ? » Elle rit, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front qui le faisait face.

« -Oui, une belle histoire ! » Les grands orbes gris brillèrent d'excitation.

« -C'est entendu, viens, on va s'asseoir dans le salon. »

Elle se remit debout, prit la petite main de son fils de six ans, et le guida vers la grande pièce avant s'asseoir sur le grand canapé d'angle qui faisait face à une grande télévision plasma. Elle s'installa confortablement, laissant son dos se détendre sous la caresse du cuir bien rembourré. Elle regarda un instant la pièce, appréciant l'esthétique qu'offrait ce salon sobrement décoré. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en pensant que c'était elle qui avait décoré cette pièce, non pas par fierté ou arrogance, mais à la pensée que quelques années auparavant – un peu plus d'une quinzaine pour être exacte – elle n'aurait jamais pu concevoir une pièce aussi sobre. Elle l'aurait même qualifiée de froide, à l'époque. La cause de ce changement n'était pas un mystère pour elle, non, loin de là, mais elle n'arrivait à y penser sans qu'une envie de pleurer ne lui noue gorge.

« -Maman ! Son fils lui secouait le bras des maigres forces qu'il possédait, alors cette histoire ?

-Elle vient, mon cœur, laisse moi juste le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Ces mots prononcés, elle se rendit compte que son fils n'aurait aucunement besoin d'attendre plus.

« -Il était une fois, une très belle princesse qui vivait parfaitement heureuse dans son château. Elle était encore jeune et amoureuse. Mais pas de n'importe qui ! Elle s'était éprise du prince du royaume voisin. Malheureusement, il était en guerre contre l'Empire voisin qui était très fort, possédant des guerriers redoutables ! »

Elle s'interrompit durant deux secondes, se laissant envahir par ces propres souvenirs qu'elle déformait afin de les présenter à son fils. Elle reprit rapidement son récit, ne voulant pas faire attendre son enfant.

« -Un jour, un de ces guerriers vint la voir, au nom de son empereur, et s'adressa à elle en ces mots :

-Femme, suis-moi.

Effrayée par son attitude froide et ses propos insensés, elle lui demanda :

-Où voulez-vous que je vous suive ? Et qu'elle raison aurai-je de le faire ?

-Mon maître vous veut dans son palais. Lui avait-il répondu, Et vous feriez mieux d'obéir, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à lancer un assaut sur vos amis.

Epouvantée à l'idée que ses amis et que son bien-aimé puissent être attaqués et tués par des guerriers qu'elle savait effrayants, elle obéit et le suivit docilement. Il la mena à l'Empire où il résidait : un désert sans fin. Il y avait un palais, le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il était entièrement blanc et protégé par une muraille infranchissable.

«Plus les jours passaient, plus elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle ne voyait presque personne si ce n'était le guerrier qui était venu l'enlever. La solitude pesant, elle commença à observer son geôlier : il était si froid et distant qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité et sa générosité de vouloir le découvrir, cet homme qui semblait sans cœur. Un jour elle lui parla de ses amis, mais il ne réagit pas, comme toujours, elle lui avoua alors son amour pour le jeune prince. Et il réagit enfin. Il ne fut pas en colère, ou jaloux, non, mais il sembla ennuyé. Cela pouvait paraître insignifiant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait autrement que froid et insensible. Elle comprit alors qu'il était humain, et qu'il avait un cœur, et que même si ce dernier était mort, elle réussirait à le réanimer »

Orihime essuya distraitement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues à présent rougies. Elle réprima un violent sanglot qui avait menacé d'alerter son fils de son état déplorable. Le petit garçon avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et l'écoutait tout en fixant un point imaginaire face à lui, sûrement entrain de s'imaginer l'histoire de sa mère lui contait.

«- Il venait tout les jours, et il était sa bouée de sauvetage car elle sentait qu'il était, malgré son mutisme, le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour ne pas être submergée par la solitude. Elle finit même par s'attacher à lui. Au bout de deux semaines, il acceptait de lui parler, bien que ses phrases étaient affreusement courtes. Mais elle s'en contentait. Elle arrivait à lui arracher quelques expressions du visage, parfois même des sourires. C'était de tout petits sourires, mais tout de même, ça la comblait. Elle était tellement fière d'elle-même d'avoir su faire ressortir cette humanité de lui, mais, plus que tout, elle était fière de lui pour ce qu'il était devenu. Après un mois passé à ses côtés, elle réussit même à lui faire comprendre le concept d'amitié, de générosité et de curiosité. C'était les sujets qu'elle estimait comme étant les plus importants, si ce n'était l'amour et le bonheur. Malheureusement, malgré tout le temps qu'elle passa à essayer de lui expliquer ces deux derniers concepts, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. »

A présent, elle reniflait bruyamment et séchait les larmes qui saccadaient ses joues par des revers de main maladroit. L'enfant ne disait rien, attendant religieusement la suite.

« -Puis un jour, ses amis et son prince bien-aimé vinrent la sauver. Elle était si heureuse ! C'était égoïste, parce que cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient se battre contre les redoutables guerriers du palais. Lorsque le prince alla sauver la princesse, il la trouva avec son geôlier avec qui il engagea le combat. Le duel fut épique, époustouflant : ils étaient tous les deux d'une force inouïes. Alors que le guerrier avait le dessus sur son adversaire, le prince l'attaqua avec force, le blessant gravement. Alors que son geôlier était à terre, la princesse se précipita à ses côtés, et pleura sur le corps blessé et endolori. Alors qu'elle le pensait mort, il lui murmura :

-Je crois avoir enfin compris. Le bonheur, est-ce cette sensation d'étreinte et de réconfort que je ressens en voyant que ma mort vous importe ? Et l'amour, est-ce ce sentiment violent et doux à la fois qui m'étreint à chaque fois que je plonge mon regard dans le votre ?

Elle écoutait attentivement ses paroles, hochant la tête alors que ses larmes ne tarissaient pas.

-Oui, c'est ça, tu as très bien compris.

Chaque mot était prononcé entre deux sanglots. Le jeune guerrier à l'agonie posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Je suis heureux de vous aimer.

Un petit rire lui traversa la gorge pour la faire pleurer encore plus fortement, mais elle réussit à s'exprimer en un murmure chuchoté à l'oreille

-Je suis aussi heureuse de vous aimer.

Et il mourut. »

Orihime, dont l'état semblait pire que celui de la princesse, essayait de respirer normalement tandis qu'elle pleurait encore. Son fils l'avait entourée de ses petits bras et se serrait contre elle, essayant de la réconforter comme il le pouvait. Cela eut effectivement le don de la calmer.

« -Maman ? La petite voix fluette de son fils était un peu hachée également, qu'est-il arrivé à la princesse, après ça ?

-Ses amis l'ont ramenée avec eux et le prince mit fin à la guerre. Alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'aller bien et de sourire, le héros du royaume – le prince – vint la voir et demanda à l'épouser. La jeune femme était amoureuse de deux hommes, l'un mort, et l'autre demandant à l'épouser. Elle lui dit oui.

« Elle se maria mais n'oublia jamais son autre bien-aimé, celui qui la surveillait constamment, comme un ange gardien. Elle eut même un enfant qu'elle aima de toutes ses forces, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir un deuxième cœur qui ne battait que pour cet enfant. Elle était heureuse, bien qu'un peu triste de toujours ressentir un petit vide dans son cœur, celui qui aurait dû être comblé par l'amour de son bien-aimé mort. Mais elle vécut heureuse, bercée par l'amour que lui portaient son mari et son fils. »

L'enfant essuya quelques larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

« -Pourquoi elle est aussi triste ton histoire, Maman ? » Ses grands yeux gris embués de larme la dévisageaient avec incompréhension.

« -J'aurais dû te raconter quelque chose de plus joyeux, je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri. »

Réellement navrée, elle embrassa la joue de son fils en lui ébouriffant doucement sa chevelure rousse qui partait dans tous les sens, qu'il avait héritée de son père.

* * *

Je sais que cet OS est loin d'être original, mais je me suis surtout appliquée à bien l'écrire. Je voulais aussi essayer de faire ressortir le fait qu'Orihime est une grande fan des contes de fée, et de ce fait, se projette elle-même dans ce monde-là, même en étant adulte et en ayant grandie.

Vos avis m'intéressent, alors n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer ! :D


End file.
